


Waiting for You

by Volerian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is broken after losing Astra. She regrets not telling the other woman how she feels. Will she be able to move past her grief or will it leave her hollow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You

The night sky was littered with stars shining brightly against the inky blackness. Eyes scanned the darkness unseeing, lost in memories. A lone tear falls breaking the spell.

Alex reaches up and wipes it away hurriedly. She has been standing outside for far too long, the cold having seeped into her very bones. She just couldn't be inside anymore, not when everyone else was so happy. When everything was falling in place for everyone else. She couldn't help but feel alone. So here she stood leaning against one of the outer walls of the DEO.

There is no end to this feeling, the gnawing ache tearing a hole in her chest. Having never given voice to those feelings is killing her. It is only now, completely alone, that she finally utters them.

“ I miss you. When you were here you were my enemy but now you're gone and I don't want to let you go.”

Tears fall freely now, the dam of emotion now broken.

“I didn't think it at the time but now I know that I could have loved you. I think in some way I already did.

Her eyes scan the stars once more, speaking words that no one else will hear.

“I didn't mean to, I didn't want to kill you. Why couldn't you have just come in? Why Astra?”

The woman's name leaves her lips and she crumples. The words have been spoken and there is no turning back. Although a small part of the stoic Agent feels better. Takes happiness in the fact that wherever Astra is maybe she can hear her.

The emotionally taxing moment is broken when her com goes off in her ear. Something about an alien wreaking havoc in the city.

Alex straightens and all traces of her earlier outburst fade away and the mask she wears falls into place.  
Her hardened exterior in place Alex turns and heads into the DEO.

 

A few nights later Alex finds herself sipping on a glass of whiskey and staring listlessly at the wall in front of her lost deep in thought. That all changes when a gust of air rushes into her apartment effectively ending her brooding. She calls out not bothering to get up, “Hey Kara, I didn't think you were coming over. As you can see I'm not really up for company but if you want we can just watch some TV.”

When no reply is forthcoming Alex turns on the couch and the sight that greets her eyes has her glass slipping from her fingers.

The sound of the glass breaking breaks both occupants from their trance. Alex is up an out of her chair, backing away from the intruder.

“Brave One.” That voice, soft and low sends chills along the Agent's spine. Tears prick her eyes and a hand comes up to cover her mouth. She can't help but take in the vision that is Astra In-Ze standing in her living room.  
Before she can blink Astra is in front of her reaching out tentatively. Alex shakes her head, sobbing freely now, broken “I'm sorry's” pouring from her lips.

It is only a moment before the Kryptonian pulls the younger woman to her. Alex goes willingly, lets herself be moved and relaxes into the embrace tears falling steadily. The Agent rests her head against the other woman's chest, listening to her heart beat soundly in her chest. Slowly her tears lessen and dry yet she is reluctant to pull away. She fears that if she does all of this will be a dream. That once she wakes Astra will be gone once more, merely a figment of her imagination.

However when she pulls back strong arms remain steady around her waist, grounding her in the here and now. 

Hazel green eyes find her own and she can not help but get lost in there depth. She relishes this moment in the arms of a women she thought lost to her forever.

“Brave One.”

That voice pulls her from the moment but washes over her like a soothing balm. A small smile breaks across Alex's face at the nickname. It takes her a minute but she finds her voice.

“Astra, I thought I had lost you. I killed you. How are you okay? How are you here right now?”

By the last word Alex's voice was cracking, sadness leaking into each syllable.

Astra smiles at the human in front of her, the person she considers her's but has never spoken that sentiment aloud.

“ The blow dealt to me was devastating yet in space I was bathed in the light of your yellow sun. Strength returned slowly to my body as I drifted. I am sorry Brave One that I was unable to return to you sooner.”

Her words make the other woman stop, her eyes beginning to shine with tears. “Return to me? Astra what are you saying?”

The Kryptonian takes a second to steady herself before placing her heart on the line. “I am stating that I wished to return to you Alexandria, the human who's strength and bravery shine bright in the darkness. I wished to return to my home, to my human.”

Not faltering Astra softly cups Alex's cheek, giving the Agent every chance to turn away. When their lips meet it's tentative and soft, stirring feelings deep within both women. Emboldened by the fact Alex didn't turn away Astra threads her hand back into the Agents hair. Nails scraping lightly over the scalp. 

Alex gasps into the kiss, a tremor running through her body at the sensation. She presses close to the Kryptonian kissing her with more passion. 

After a beat the two pull back. Alex can feel her heart thundering in her chest and her cheeks are flushed. Yet for the first time in a long time she is happy, well and truly so.

“I love you. I've wanted to say that everyday since I thought you died.”

Astra smiles widely at that and knowing her feelings are returned in turn. To have her human in her arms soothes her. "I love you too Brave One."

The two stand entwined together in the living room lost in the feeling of having the other there. Although after awhile Alex feels a cramp in her back so she suggests the two move to the couch. Words will come later, for now the two curl up on the couch together. 

Alex lays down, her head in Astra's lap enjoying the feeling of the other woman running her fingers through her hair. The soothing motion lulls Alex into sleep.

Astra listens as Alex's heart settles into the steady slow rhythm that sleep brings. She can't keep the small smile from her face as she watches the Agent sleep.

Tomorrow there will be hurdles to jump and conversations but for now they have each other and that is all that these two broken women can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy I hope you enjoy this. I love writing Astra and Alex so much. I just want them to be happy. If you spot any errors in this I am sorry. I ended up writing it at 3am.


End file.
